This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine nozzle. In particular, the disclosure relates to a flap seal for a movable nozzle flap.
Typically, a turbojet engine utilizes a nozzle with movable flaps after its augmenter section. Seals are arranged within the nozzle to seal the flaps relative to adjacent support structure throughout the flap's range of motion.
A unitary metallic member having a V-shaped cross-section is used for one type of conventional seal. The rigid seal provides a pair of legs converging to an apex. The first leg is supported by a structure, and the second leg seals against the flap. The legs form a cavity. Pressure within the cavity of the flap seal urges the second leg into engagement with the structure and flap. The flexible legs of the seal also accommodate assembly tolerances within the nozzle.